1. Technical Field of the Invention
Archery bows, archery arrows, arrow vests, arrow holders.
2. Description of the Background Art
Using a bow and arrow for the purposes of hunting has become an increasingly popular way of practicing the sport. This form of hunting poses a much greater challenge than other modern available methods. The common method of operation of a bow and arrow combination requires drawing an arrow back by looping the forefinger over the arrow to lock the arrow against the bow. The user then withdraws the finger immediately before releasing the arrow.
The usual method of operating a bow/arrow combination has several inherent problems. In order to improve accuracy by allowing a flatter trajectory, modern arrows are shorter and lighter than they used to be. Unfortunately, the decrease in length and weight of the arrow, increases the chances of accidental slips during release which could injure the user. Another problem is that the archer-hunter must always be ready to launch an arrow upon encountering game. To remain in a ready state, the hunter then must keep his or her finger wrapped around the arrow to hold it against the bow arrow rest. Obviously this requirement can cause a lot of discomfort to the user which could result in an accidental release. The consequences of such event include potential injury to the user and startling of the game.
The invention disclosed herein solves the problems set forth above by placing a force against the arrow to lock it against the bow until game is sighted. In addition, the invention allows the archer-hunter to safely carry a nocked arrow while looking for, or pursuing, game. Further, by using the device disclosed herein, the archer-hunter will be able to avoid hitting rocks or brush while keeping the arrow away from his or her body. Even further, the user of the invention disclosed herein will be able to shoot an arrow in a much more efficient and manner than a user of a traditional system.
Most users of traditional bow/arrow combinations carry all their arrows in an arrow quiver attached to the bow. If the archer-hunter happens to jump a target on the way to his or her stand or blind, he or she must take the following eight steps: (1) Pull the arrow from the quiver; (2) bring the arrow around to the outside of the bow; (3) place the arrow on the arrow rest; (4) look a the arrow in order to get the feathers and/or vanes positioned; (5) nock the arrow; (6) relocate the target; (7) estimate the distance; and (8) shoot the target with the bow ready at full draw.